warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Reedwhisker
Style Concerns *Several of his family references are false and/or irrelivent. Not any more ;) 19:41, August 7, 2012 (UTC) *Needs some quotes Done. Rubytail 22:57, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Fire and Ice? I can't check the book right now, but I'm 99% sure they never called Reedwhisker by name in Fire and Ice, so I don't think he should be called Reedkit in the artical, should he? Shouldn't someone change that?-- 20:12, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Election? What is the Ultimate Election? Did Erin Hunter write it? --Aurorablaze 22:47, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Yes, she did. And when Reedwhisker refers to the flood, he is probably talking about the time that Leafpool saved him from drowning in TNP.--Yukitora 22:08, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Someone should make a family tree someone shoud make a family tree...like soon. -Moonshadow1013 23:30, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I'll do it--Nightfall101 23:31, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanx, Nightfall!! -Moonshadow1013 23:58, November 19, 2009 (UTC) No problem!=)--Nightfall101 23:59, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Graymist In is family tree, Its ays his siter is Graymist. There is no evidence and it should be removed. Gingerpelt 00:34, December 14, 2009 (UTC) One of the Erin Hunters said that she likes to think that they grew up to be Graymist and Rippletail, so that's some evidence. Also, on Graymist's page, it says that Mistyfoot is her mother, making Reedwhisker her brother. Hollytail 13:17, March 10, 2010 (UTC) But how can that be possible is Reedwhisker was Rippletail's mentor? That is a bit an age difference since Mistyfoot only had one litter. So I don't think there is any possibility of it being Rippletail. As for Graymist, Without any good evidence I won't be convinced of that, either. But that's just me. Wolfwhisker GO FALLOWFERN! 23:51, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but the only kit of Mistyfoot that has been confirmed is Reedwhisker, so usually it's just "Three Unidentified Kits". Aspenpaw 23:40, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Father? I think his father could be Blackclaw, because they are both black and he is the same age as Mistystar, does anyone else think so? Raffyjack123 21:37, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so. In book 5 of the new propechy, Blackclaw starts spreding rumors about Mistyfoot behind her back, saying that she is not a good deputy and stuff like that. Don't you think that he wouldn't do that if she was his mate? Also, there are more cats in WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan than are listed in the allegances. So, who are we to say that Blackclaw was the only black tom in RiverClan at the time? And besides, a cat doesn't have to look like either of it's parents, especaly (sorry, can't spell) 'cause the Erins don't pay attention to genetics.-- Dragonfrost, still not logged in XD Well look at Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, or Daisy and Spiderleg. Mates don't always last forever, they might have disagreed on something or Mistyfoot put her rise to leader in front of her mate. Go ShadowClan! 22:45, June 19, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw Yeah that would make sense if they were ''mates and broke up. But we don't have any confirmation, so we can't put this up, sorry! [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 23:06, June 19, 2010 (UTC) That's okay, I was just looking into possibilities (I think I spelled that right!) Go ShadowClan! 00:05, June 20, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw Deputy In the Battles of the Clans browse-inside it says Reedwhisker is now deputy. WarriorCatFanatic 20:32, May 13, 2010 (UTC) This is true but we're not posting it until the release date, June 1. [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular']]' The original Hazelnut spread' 21:18, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Right. Someone should post a deputy picture for him and Rowanclaw once Battles of the Clans comes out. Anonymous On his page it says Deputy Position...... -Sagestorm70 13:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Blue Eyes Does anyone have the reference for his blue eyes?--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 16:25, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I think it's somewhere in Moonrise...... -Sagestorm70 12:53, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Unrelevant This has no relevance, but why do all his apprentices grow up to be -tails? Pouncetail? Rippletail? Coincidence? Amusing, I think. -- 04:42, August 27, 2010 (UTC) That's ... wow I don't really know what to say, that would be good for in thee trivia. 15:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Oops, the above is me but I forgot to log in. [[User:Dappleclaw|➪'❀❤Dappleclaw❤❀']]GO SHADOWCLAN!!! 15:04, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, yeah! Good idea. Do you want to add that, or should I? -- 05:11, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Siblings I think that Reedwhisker's siblings are Voletooth, Stonestream, and Swallowtail. Stonestream makes sense because Mistystar would've named a kit after her brother (Stonefur). They are also similar ages to Reedwhisker. I agree with talk on this page that Blackclaw was Mistystar's mate, but they broke up and that is why Blackclaw gossiped about her. Well, absolutely ''none ''of that is completely certain. If you can cite it, then you can put it on the page. [[User:Mistfire|'Mist'''fire]]I'd like fries with that 23:48, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I agree, Mistfire. I actually meant to say Splashpaw, who was Swallowtail's apprentice.http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Allegiances_Dawn#RiverClan That's what it says in Dawn. Thank you, Mistfire, for your advice. :) I don't think it would be blackclaw. He is absolutely nothing like mistyfoot and even if they did break up, I don't think he would be so nasty to her. Like shell heart and rainflower. Shellheart would never be that mean to her. Rainflower in StarClan? On Reedwhisker's page it says that Rainflower was Reedwhisker's great-grandmother and was a suspected member of StarClan. Though she was confirmed a member of StarClan. In Crookedstar's Promise during Crookedjaw's leader ceremoney, he has recieved 8 lives when his father Shellheart comes. Crookedjaw asked him if Rainflower were here and Shellheart said yes though he was to give Crookedjaw his last life Should we change it?.Crowfeather44 01:25, April 10, 2012 (UTC) There's a cite for her being in StarClan. I'll add that in (thanks for pointing it out). 01:40, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Slow Aging? If he was a kit in the original series, why is he still an apprentice during The New Prophecy series? Leafpaw was born several books after Reedkit first appeared and she was also an apprentice when he appeared again during The New Prophecy. I can only assume that this is another error. -Bluestripe the Wild Quote I noticed the page number on his quote at the top... It says Mistystar's Omen page 129... there are only 75 pages in that book........ Warriorcat1195 (talk) 00:39, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for fixing that Warriorcat1195 (talk) 02:23, January 15, 2016 (UTC)